<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红玫瑰白蔷薇 by liziliziye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853032">红玫瑰白蔷薇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziliziye/pseuds/liziliziye'>liziliziye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziliziye/pseuds/liziliziye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>人物简介</p><p>我爱麻将桌！ ！ ！ ！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红玫瑰白蔷薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人物简介</p><p>我爱麻将桌！ ！ ！ ！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红玫瑰白蔷薇<br/>
人物简介</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉 一朵美艳风骚的红玫瑰<br/>
-<br/>
全先生朋友的妻子<br/>
浑身上下透着一股娇媚勾人的灵巧劲<br/>
风情万种有着跳脱外向的性子<br/>
虽嫁了人却还保留孩子的心性<br/>
咯咯的笑声和柔顺的短发成了印在全圆佑心头的朱砂痣<br/>
曾经贪玩如稚子的他如今却一头栽在了全圆佑的手里<br/>
说自己中了他的迷<br/>
奈何全先生比起他还是更爱自己的社会地位和外在形象<br/>
不愿为他放弃大好前程<br/>
再多的眼泪也无法让全圆佑回首<br/>
曾经恃宠而骄的他<br/>
也尝尽了心碎落空的滋味<br/>
梦了场有始无终的爱<br/>
再也不是高贵媚俗的红玫瑰</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑<br/>
-<br/>
「理智上，他想娶一个传统的人<br/>
情感上，却总爱上不传统。 」</p><p>曾因在前女友强烈的诱惑前隐忍<br/>
而得坐怀不乱柳下惠的美名<br/>
如今却总在夜里叼着烟管忍不住偷偷的想起文俊辉丰腴的臀和纤细的腰肢<br/>
想像他身着衩开到腿跟的旗袍翘着脚露出肉欲的大腿<br/>
及内里镂空的蕾丝丁字裤<br/>
想像他脚踩红色高跟鞋扭出猫步<br/>
一步一步踏在他心尖<br/>
曾试着逃离<br/>
最后仍抵不住和朋友妻偷腥的放荡快感<br/>
从调情到做爱<br/>
爱他的幼也爱他的诱</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩 未经俗世纯如纸的白蔷薇<br/>
-<br/>
端庄美丽的大家闺秀<br/>
身量细长<br/>
不爱社交、不会聊天<br/>
在学时专注课业<br/>
成婚后全心投入家庭<br/>
如一摊净水波澜不惊、总是低眉顺首<br/>
如金丝雀般被养在精美牢笼中<br/>
奈何娴静温文不过是寡淡无味的糖衣<br/>
加上腰的旧伤无法行房<br/>
给不了红玫瑰般的娇艳悸动</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎<br/>
-<br/>
平凡的裁缝师<br/>
明浩的外遇对象</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>